Catch The Falling Snow
by IEatDeadBodys
Summary: A new student arrives at PleasentVille High that has Merton in a Frenzy, And doing Strange although adorable things he would not normaly do, but something always gets in the way, and The new girl, may not stand a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Catch The Falling Snow**

**Disclamer: I do not own big wolf on campus, although I really wish i did and Merton's sexy body!**

**A/n: Hello there! this is a Merton OC fanfic, if u dont like it...UCK OFF! anyways i want u to enjoy...and please review, It would make me very very happy thanks**

**Chapter one**

**One glance**

**She took a long, deep breath before entering the double doors. 'here we go,' she thought 'one more year in one more fucking school were I'm never understood' she put a bright smile on her face, her hazel green eyes sparkling with unsaid hatred, smoothed her purple and black lace dress and made sure her dyed blue-black hair was firmly in place before walking over the threshold and into the school. It was bustling with students going to lockers, talking to friends, or walking towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Jessica tried to control her sudden anxiety, her breath came in short and shallow, her hands started to tingle with poor circulation and the world suddenly started to tilt. 'calm down, Jessica,' she thought to herself, breathing in deeply through her nose. "ok, here I go." she started walking down the hall, a slight sneer placed on her face mixing delightfully with her wicked gleaming eyes looking back and forth between the blue painted lockers. Then she saw him, he had beautiful dark eyes, that seemed to speak untold words as they stared into hers, his hair was jet black and spiked high, he had very pale skin and wore a black button up shirt with tight black jeans defining his toned muscles. Jessica smiled slyly and winked at him, as he stared- the sudden connection was abruptly halted when she accidentally ran into a large man wearing a lettermen's jacket. "watch were your going freak!" his face was scrud up in an ugly fashion. Jessica frowned in fury and was about to reply when a voice interrupted her, coming from the attractive man that had been staring at her. "Hey," he stepped in front of her as if he was her protector "Don't call her a freak! She's a lady! And you shouldn't talk to…women…like…that…." an nervous smile came over his face at the look the jock gave him "please?" he asked before the jock grabbed him and shoved him against the locker "look here Dingle-" a dark look came over Jessica's face at his super macho display, "hey!" she interrupted "fuck nut! Leave him alone!" she thanked heavens that she took martial arts as she ran up to him and firmly kicked him in the balls an evil grin gracing her face. He immediately dropped to the ground hard, groaning. The man next to her smiled wide "wow! That was so..Cool!" she smiled kindly and held out her hand "Hi, I'm, Jessica, my friends call me Jessie." he took her offered hand and kissed it lightly and unexpectedly even to himself it seemed. "My name is Merton, its nice to meet you," suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of breakfast. They both ignored it staring into each others eyes for a long minute before Jessica spoke up "well…I have to get to class," she bit her lip slightly at his obvious disappointment " how about you walk me to there?" the wide smile was back **

"**really? I mean, sure, why not." Jessica smiled and fluttered down her lashes flirtatiously as she hooked her arm under his, making a surprise blush come a crossed his face "so," he asked as they walked through the almost empty halls "are you new here?" Jessica smiled a slightly toothy grin "yeah I just moved here. And you know…I could use a handsome guide to show me around.." she trailed off suggestively looking at him. "oh……Oh! You mean me?" Jessica giggled **

"**of course, well here's my class," Merton looked slightly awkward as if he didn't know what to do. **

"**Merton? Thanks for coming to my rescue…that was really…sweet. I mean no one ever did that for me before…thank you." Merton blushed again.**

"**well.. Your welcome-" Jessica interrupted him with a soft kiss on his cheek. "maybe we can have lunch together or something?" she asked hopefully. Merton blushed so hard his whole face was red " well. I…Ok.." **

**Jessica waved bye and entered the classroom with a sigh and a huge smile. 'Maybe, just maybe,' She thought her eyes lighting up with surprise excitement **

'**It will be different this time.'**


	2. Margeret

**Chapter Two**

**Margaret**

**Jessica's heart was pounding as she left her third period class. It was lunch time, and she was supposed to meet Merton in front of the cafeteria, he was so cute and sweet, she really couldn't contain her excitement, blushing as she went Jessica hurried down the corridors and into the long hall where the open doors to the lunch room was located. In front stood Merton looking left and right seemingly excided and waiting for someone. Jessica took a deep breath and started to go over when a tall man with short brown hair approached him stopping her in her tracks. He seemed to be gesturing towards the cafeteria. 'Oh no!' Jessie thought with despair 'I'm too late! He's goanna go inside with him, maybe he wasn't even waiting for me, I'm such an idiot! Of course he wasn't waiting for me!' she looked down in despair at the polished white tile floors, when she heard Merton's voice. "No, I'm waiting for someone," his friend then shrugged with indifference and left. Jessica was so happy she almost did a dance right there. She smoothed her hair and stepped into the hall with a shy smile on her face. "Hey there!" Merton looked up and smiled, wide his eyes lighting up with unsaid surprise. "You're here! I mean, hey, you're here," Jessica giggled with delight at his cute manner. "Of course I'm here, Merton, you didn't think I'd miss our lunch date did you?" Merton's eyebrows raised in a blissfully adorable way. "D-date? Really?" Jessica lowered her eyes lustfully walking startlingly close to his body there faces inches apart. "why did you think I asked you? Just to ditch you? You don't meet very nice girls do you?" Merton looked down pain in him blue-gray eyes "you have no Idea." Jessica took his hand in hers lacing their fingers together blushing at her forwardness. "shall we?" She held her head up high as they entered the large room, grinning from ear to ear, a slight blush of happiness staining her cheeks. Merton guided her to a secluded table in the back, sitting down and simultaneously scooting closer together so that their legs touched under the table making both blush. They took out their lunches, Merton seemed appalled at what she took out of her black and white pirate lunchbox. Jessica raised a single brow at his disgust and giggled. "What? You don't like sushi Merton?" he made makeshift vomiting noises over the bench. "Seaweed and raw fish? It just sounds like indigestion waiting to happen…" Jessica tried to contain her uncontrollable giggles, as she picked one up and held it to his lips her fingers slightly brushing them. "Try it, its better then you think." he blushed as he opened his mouth, his eyes staring into hers somehow seemed very erotic. She slowly pushed it in, and sat and watch as he quickly closed his eyes preparing for the worst then opened them in sudden surprise. "Mmm! Wow I never knew that seaweed and disgusting rotted fish could taste so good!" Jessica smiled in pleasure and turned to eat her meal, as soon as he was sure she wasn't looking he spit the sushi out into his napkin, then quickly smiled at her as she turned back mouth full of her lunch. Nearby a short redheaded girl glared at the sight, she was certain Merton didn't want this girl following him, and decided to save him from his fate. Jessica looked up as the girl approached a interested look on her face. "Merton," she gushed practically breathing his name. Merton seemed to look for an excape..there was none. "yes Margaret?" he asked his voice sounding suddenly tired. " isn't it time for the Gothic Fantasy Guild meeting? And might I just say that I look forward to your lecture-" she was suddenly cut off as Merton turned to Jessica. "Oh yes, would you be interested in Joining the Gothic Fantasy Guild? " Jessica leaned over towards him in interest her breasts slightly popping out of her dress. Merton's eyes drifted down, then looked up suddenly at the sight, the uncontrollably drifted down again. Jessica smiled "That sounds interesting," completely forgetting that Margaret was there they threw away their trash and left. The redhead glared at Jessica's retreating back. "I don't know who you think you are u hussy but you better watch you back." she whispered to herself. 'Merton is mine,' she thought with malice….'And you will not take him away from me.'**

**Merton guided her through the halls excitedly talking about this Magazine called Fangoria, and some movie that it had hints about, apparently it hasn't came out yet and he was so into it he almost forgot where they were going. They finely arrived at a abandoned class room one of the teachers apparently let them use. Jessica smiled as she took a seat up front as Merton addressed the very small crowd, Margaret, at his side like glue beaming from ear to ear clutching her clip bored tightly to her chest as if afried it would fall out of her hands. Merton opened his arms wide and smiled "Greetings my fellow Guild members it is I, your President Merton J Dingle…." Jessica couldn't seem to concentrate as she stared at his moving lips, wishing to herself that she could kiss them, their eyes locked as he talked his wide smile that Jessica had come to adore firmly in place. She felt as if no one was in the room but Merton and Her, the world falling apart around them and they were the only ones left. "Jessie? Would you like to pass out the article?" she smile at this feeling included in his group, she stood up and passed out the article titled " When a stranger calls" then sat down again zoning out once more as he ranted about the possible carnage and gore in the upcoming move, stating it was based on a real story. Margaret saw what was happening between them, suddenly determined to interrupt, she leaned over her desk her bra obviously stuffed with toilet tissue. "Merton would you like ME to pass out anything?" Jessica sniggered to herself as she saw the ridiculousness of the situation. With out looking Merton shooed a hand at her. "No your not needed right now." She blushed heavily as Jessica's slight laughter was heard, covered up by a entirely fake cough, startling awake the other members. "And in concussion, the Movie will be opening on February 23 and I encourage all to attend." the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone left as Jessica and Merton stared at each other. " I have to get to class….will you meet me after school…maybe we can go to your place or something," Her voice was slightly seductive and hinted at more then just talking. Merton looked almost nervous as he agreed. Jessica slowly leaned in her lips almost touching Merton's her body pressed tightly ageist his, "I enjoyed your lecture, Cant wait to see you after class." with that she closed the few centimeters between them and slowly kissed him her heart fluttering with excitement. "See you later sexy man." Merton blushed and stuttered as she left.**

"**Y-Yeah, See you after school." as soon as she was out of sight he did a little happy dance shouting "yes!" he couldn't wait to see her again and knew this would make the day go by very slowly.**


	3. Depresstion

**Chapter Three**

**Depression**

**Her mind was overflowing with numbers, words, and formulas by the time the end of the school day had come. She had ended up drawing several pictures of Merton during class not paying much attention, she feared that she would regretted it later. Jessica's Heart was pounding as she walked out of the classroom, people shoving and pushing her out of the way, slowly pissing her off, the only thing that was keeping her sane right now was the thought of Merton waiting for her in front of the school, with his wide smile, beautiful eyes, and lips that always begged to be kissed. A smile of her own was placed upon her face as she drifted through the halls of struggling students rushing out the front doors, glad that the end of the day was finally here. She spotted Merton looking into the crowd searching, his back to her. An evil Idea sprang in her head as she approached him from behind, getting as close as she could without touching him she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Hey sexy man." Merton startled turned around to a smiling Jessica. "Hey you seemed surprised," Jessica leaned in and kissed him lightly cutting of his sentence. His eyes still closed, a slow smile spread a crossed his face. "Why don't we head to my house-" **

"**Merton!" suddenly a short girl with short blond hair and a prominent chin came running out of the crowd, grabbing Merton's hand and dragging him away from her. "Come on we have to go…" Merton seemed to struggle "But I- I was kinda in the middle of something-" with out stopping she said**

" **too bad, it's important." they soon lost themselves in the crowd leaving Jessica standing there staring after them. A slow frown came over her face as the students started to dissipate ' who the fuck was that women?' her fist clenched in fury ' was that his girlfriend? Did he lie to me?' her eyes watered up, blurring the scenery around her. ' he's just like everyone else,' she couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she sank to her knees. ' he just used me, he's just like any other guy….he just would of fucked me and left back to his girl.' she was glad that they didn't get a chance to get that far. She wiped the tears off of her face and sniffed. "you think I would be used to this by now," she should be glad she found out the truth before it was too late. Jessica tried in vain to stop crying, even when she finely reached her house, tears where still running down her cheeks. **

" **God!" she yelled to herself. "why cant I stop crying? He was just one stupid guy! And I just met him!" truth be told though she never felt such a connection with anyone else in her entire life. It was as if she had known him forever. She was so comfortable around him, so confident….He made her feel beautiful and special with out having to say she was. That night she cried herself to sleep, and dreamt about him.**

_The world was hazy and gray as she walked down the halls of Pleasantville High. Merton was waiting for her at the end of the hall. "Merton?" his eyes settled on her, they seemed alien, as they gazed at her with indifference and hatred. Jessica fumbled with her hands suddenly uncomfterble. "Merton, I have something that I think you should know, I-I know we haven't known each other for a while but I-" Jessica shut her eyes tight as she screamed "I love you!" Merton's eyes didn't change as he continued to gaze at her with hatred. "You pathetic little girl, you are not worthy of me." _

_a low and sultry voice started to eco through the halls. "Foolish," the voice said. "who's there! This is none of your business!" _

"_you foolish girl, he's mine now…he will never love you again-"_

**A loud buzzing noise interrupted her dream, Jessica was startled awake, suddenly a cold and disturbed feeling came over her body. "Merton," she whispered his name into the darkness, half expecting him to answer in that cold voice full of nothing but hatred for her. Tears streaked down her face. 'Why?' she asked herself ' Why did she have to dream about him? And such a hurtful dream at that.' she couldn't help it she broke down and threw herself onto her pillow. Saying his name over and over again as if it would make everything better. Realizing she couldn't lay about and cry all day she soon got dressed and put on her makeup determined not to cry, after all she didn't was to make her makeup run. She took a big sigh before entering through the school doors, hoping that in some twist of fate she didn't run in to Merton, but a secret part of her battled that, wanting to see him again. She kept her head down as she walked through the doors rationalizing that as long as she didn't see him, he wasn't there. "Jessica!" It was Merton's voice calling her. She was glad that it didn't sound like the voice in her dream. Holding back tears she looked up to come face to face with him. Her eyes narrowed as she walked by, she didn't want to talk to him. 'please' she pleaded in her head 'Just go away, leave me to my misery.' he stopped right in front of her again and held her shoulders his grip hard but gentle. Her eyes slowly looked up hatred blazing in them startling him a bit but not enough to let her go. "Look I'm sorry for taking off yesterday I-" Jessica interrupted him with a slight growl of fury "How dare you come up to me and try to make everything better, I thought you were different, but your just like all the others," her eyes filled with tears making Merton's eyes go wide in surprise and worry. "go back to your girlfriend, I'm sure she misses you." Merton started to laugh making Jessica try to turn away. "I'm sorry, I know it's not funny, Lorie is not my girlfriend….it's complicated to explain," tears started streaking down her face.**

"**Liar," she shouted "Don't you fucking lie to me" Merton looked around at the people starting to stare. Jessica didn't give a fuck. Let them stare. Merton took her by the hand, a sudden jolt of connection going up Jessica's arm, and dragged her into an abandoned classroom. His hands came to her face holding it wiping the tears off with is thumbs. "Don't cry, please, it's not what you think," Jessica tried not to cry as she shouted**

"**then what is it Merton? If it's not what I think then prey tell me, what the hell is it." Merton was at a loss, he didn't know what else to do, he had to tell her. " ok, Ill tell you the truth, but please, try to keep an open mind about this" He let go of her face and her skin screamed at the lack of contact. " ok, I have a friend named Tommy, and Ummm….well he's a- a werewolf, " Jessica's eyes narrowed at this. " and Lorie the girl you saw pulling me away was his girlfriend….you see all kinds of really wired things happen in Pleasantville and we, kinda fight them off, Tommy using his werewolf powers and me, using my Genius, and Lorie is this kickboxing champion or something- she helps out too," Jessica snorted. "that's the best you can come up with? You could have at lest come up with something more believable!" Merton seemed almost at a loss for words, almost. "no really I'll prove it," he quickly ducked out of the classroom and came back in with the tall brown-haired man she saw in front of the cafeteria. "Merton! What the hell?" Merton held up one finger. "observe," shocking Jessica he stomped hard on his friends foot causing a chain reaction. She gasped in awe at the sight of the man howling, and growing hair and fangs out of no where. A bright smile came over her face. "wow! Is that real!" she came up and starting stroking his fur. " its so soft." **

**But the man who was named Tommy looked very mad. "Merton! What the hell was that for! Now she knows," Merton clasped his hands together in apology. "I know but that was the only way she would even talk to me let alone believe me!" I looked back and forth between them as they argued. " look I wont tell anyone, I promise ok? So Lorie is your girl?" Tommy looked at me confused." yeah why?" a large smile spread a crossed her face as she looked at Merton with rekindled interest. "Merton how could you just do this," Tommy asked in anger "you cant just trust anyone," Merton looked at Tommy with a serious expression on his face. "Tommy- I love her." Jessica's eyes widened with surprise as a slow blush spread a crossed her face. ' he loves me?' Tommy sighed with finality "fine, but if she blabs her mouth, it's your head." Merton held up his hands "I assure you that wont happen." **

"**it better not, I've got to go," Tommy left the classroom leaving Jessica and Merton all alone once more. " Merton? Do you really love me?" he seemed as if ready for reprucutions as he nodded. Jessica walked up to him and kissed him slowly, lovingly. " I'm glad, because, I love you too." **


	4. The PleasentVille Succubus

Chapter Four

The Pleasantville Succubus

Well, I hope this chapter is longer then the others, enjoy!

Gothfaery: hey, thanks for your review! I was so happy I nearly did a dance, but your right, I have no Idea why people just didn't review, I was thinking that maybe they didn't read it. I don't know, honestly I didn't expect a review at all after a couple of weeks, so thank you so much, even if its only one person who reads, I will continue to write for that one person.

That night Jessica dreamt twice.

_She was walking down Pleasantville high's halls once again the same eerie feeling came flooding back over her cold body. At the end of the hall Merton stood with his back to her. "Merton? What's going on here?" she put her hand on his shoulder as he chuckled evilly, and whorled around. "Your back again? I thought I told you that I didn't love you anymore! Be gone child, I'm with her now!" a single tear ran down Jessica's cheek. "Merton who are you talking about?" laughter rang through the halls, not coming from Merton or her. A wistful smile came over his face at the sound of the women's laugh. "She's coming, she's coming, she's coming." he kept on repeating himself and no matter how much Jessica screamed at him to stop he didn't. The laughter grew louder and louder-_

Jessica awoke with a start. 'what the fuck?' she thought 'that's the second time she had that dream. She shook her head as if to clear it, the cold dreading feeling still engulfing her. She laid back on her pillow closing her eyes. It was 2 hours before she had to wake up and she didn't want to be exhausted in the morning.

_She was once again walking down the halls of Pleasantville high, but this time the feeling wasn't dread or chill….it seemed twisted and sick. She looked around the halls finding no one, not even Merton waiting for her at the end like he always did lately in the strange dreams she was having. A large gruff hand pulled her inside the men's bathroom she looked up at his face gasping, but for some reason she couldn't make it out it seemed blurry, as if pixilated. "hey freak, where do you think your going?" the man pressed his large body to hers rubbing his erection ageist her stomach, making her throat fill with vomit. "get off of me you fucking Jerk!" his laughter echoed though the bathroom as he said "Make me bitch," his hand came down and slapped her hard-_

Again she awoke with a start, her eyes wide and her skin crawling, she leaned over her bed and though chunks into her beside garbage can. Wiping her mouth she got up, it was almost time to wake up anyway. She didn't know why her dreams disturbed her so they were just dreams right?

Jessica checked herself in a pocket mirror before heading inside the school, she wanted to make sure she looked nice for Merton, looking along the halls she couldn't even spot him in the crowd, slightly disappointed she headed to her locker cursing herself for leaving the locker combination at home. Finely after what seemed like an eternity she managed to remember her combo and opened it. Awaiting her inside was a black wrapped box complete with a little bow on top, there seemed to be a small card attached to it. Saying: Dearest Jessica, I hope you like it, and with this gift I hope you except an invitation to the factory tonight, we can double date with Lorie and Tommy, Love MD. Jessica gushed, ' he got me a present?' a huge smile came over her face. ' I cant believe it! He's so sweet!' still smiling she unwrapped the gift excided about what it could be. She opened the small black box under the wrapping reveling a medium size silver pentagram with small opal studs around the circle and a slender silver chain. she turned it over admiring it. There seemed to be something on the back, it looked like runes. She quickly grabbed her Saxon witchcraft book, searching the back through various styles of runes until she came to an elegant writing that seemed to match, once used by the Celtics. Jessica quickly translated it writing the translations down on paper. She blushed and almost cried out of happiness with what it read. "My love for you is everlasting." she quickly closed her locker and leaned agents it clutching the neck less to her chest before putting it on. She felt like she was on cloud nine as she walked down the halls humming a little tune, things have been going so well lately, she couldn't really believe she was so happy. Suddenly a large gruff hand pulled her inside the men's bathroom she looked up at his face gasping, it was that jock she kicked in the nuts on her first day of school! "hey freak, where do you think your going?" the man pressed his large body to hers rubbing his erection ageist her stomach, making her throat fill with vomit. "get off of me you fucking Jerk!" his laughter echoed though the bathroom as he said "Make me bitch," his hand came down and slapped her hard, it was just like her dream. She suddenly fell of her cloud of happiness. Fury worked its way through her she tried to knee him in the groin again. He caught her knee to fast for her with a bruising grip. She spit in his face, she couldn't do anything else. He laughed as he wiped it of then punched her in her face. She knew she would have a black eye from that. "you fucking pig!" his chuckle rang in her ears as he ripped the front of her shirt fondling her breasts in a hurtful manner, he tried to kiss her she closed her lips tightly turning her face away. "please," she was begging now. "Just leave me alone," he didn't answer as he whipped out his cock and put his hand up her skirt trying to spread her legs apart his nails digging in her flesh making her bleed. She looked for an escape any escape, all she could see was the mirror to the side of her. 'if I could just break it,' she knew she was going to cut up her fist but it was better then being raped. She bashed her hand ageist it as hard as she could causing it to break and quickly grabbed a piece of it and held it to the jocks throat. "back off mother fucker, don't think I wont cut you." his hands suddenly went into the air as he took some steps back, looking ridiculous with his small penis hanging out. "put that back in your pants." he did so quickly. "now get the fuck away from me before I change my mind." he ran out the doors as fast as he could go leaving Jessica alone. 'Fuck,' she thought. ' fuck' she slid down on to the floor her fist bleeding heavily the black eye she knew she would have slowly appearing on her face, blood dripping from her thighs. She started to cry, she couldn't stop. Why were men such pigs? Why did they have to do shit like that just to get themselves off? She clutched the necklace Merton gave her rocking back and forth, wishing she was anyone else but herself, she always had such bad luck, right when things were so good she had to be almost raped. The door to the bathroom opened entering Tommy. Seeing Jessica sitting amongst glass and blood he ran towards her. "Jessica? What happened?" she stared past him as if he wasn't there. "Jessica?" he tried to grip her shoulder but she flinched away. "stay right there, I'm going to get Merton." he disappeared for five minutes as she cried, rocking back and forth sinking more and more to the floor covered in glass and blood. Suddenly Merton burst through the door a extremely worried look on his face. "Jessica! What happened." Jessica squinted her eyes as if trying to see him. "Mer-Merton?" she rasped. She started crying her head in her hands. "I was so scared!" he knelt down beside her and pulled her to him burying her head in his chest. She couldn't stop crying. "Shhh, its ok, Shhh I'm here." she looked up at his face full of worry and concern suddenly coming to her senses. "Merton! God! He almost raped me! He tried to rape me!" a dark look came over Merton's face, Tommy Almost started wolfing out. "who tried to rape you?"

"This jock I kicked in the balls on my first day of school for trying to hurt Merton," Merton went stiff, she knew that anger blazed through his being. Suddenly Lorie burst in " I came as soon as I could- Oh my God! Did someone rape her?" she asked in shock. "Almost." said Tommy trying to control his Anger, he couldn't wolf out in school! " Lorie came to her side with a paper towel and concern in her eyes she slowly and carefully wiped off the blood from her hand and her inner thighs making Tommy turn his head as she did so. After she was done Merton hosted her up and helped her walk to an abandoned classroom, he didn't really say much and Jessica knew he was thinking very seriously, she sat down in a chair and put her hands in her lap, as everyone was silent. "someone say something, I feel so….I'm sorry." Lori came to her side and knelt beside her. "It's not your fault, don't worry, he will pay, right guys." it wasn't a question it was a statement. Merton nodded that angry expression not leaving his face, Jessica felt scared almost as if she was in her dream. The bell rang for the start of class, no one moved to leave. "Go you guys, you have to get to class." Tommy nodded and took Lori by the hand and left quietly. But Merton still did not budge. He just stared at her as if he was afried that something terrible would happen as soon as he left. He knelt beside her as Lori had done, and took her unhurt hand in his. "Jessica look at me," she was afried, she didn't want to see the hate in his eyes. But when she looked up all she saw was loving concern. "I love you, and I should have been there to protect you."

:"Merton its not your fault, I- I dreamt this would happen-" Merton held up a hand. "wait what? You dreamt that it would happen? Exactly like it would happen?" Jessica nodded

"I thought it was just a dream- but maybe it's something more- I donno-" Merton picked up a seat and sat next to her his arm around her protectively as if he was afried that if he didn't hold her she would break in to peaces. "you're a clairvoyant?" Jessica smiled at the word. "A what?"

"A clairvoyant? You can see into the future!" He seemed to forget the momentary distress as he ranted. "You have Prophetic Dreams! That's so awesome!" he quickly remembered his surroundings faster then normal. "here," he handed her a pair of large sunglasses to cover the bruises on her eye. "Thanks," there was a strange silence as the air in the room got very thick. "He will pay Jessica, me, Tommy and Lori, we will make him pay for what he did to you." it was strange seeing him so serious. Jessica overflowing with emotions turned to him and grabbed his red button up shirt burying her head in it, tears of gratitude falling down her face. Merton wrapped his arms around her shaking body, then lifted her face with on finger under her chin wiping her tears with the others. "It's going to be taken care of, don't worry, I don't want to see tears on your face anymore ok?" Jessica nodded smiling, a dreamy look crept into his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her gently. Jessica sighed at the realize of contact as he let her go. She felt so safe with him, as if time stopped and nothing mattered, or existed but them, and that if it could just stay like this forever, then that's all she could ever want.

The day went by slowly and boringly, with lots of questions about her hands and sunglasses indoors, she just shrugged them off like they were trivial matters and they didn't peruse the subject. Merton had taken to meeting her outside her classroom every time the bell rang, and it was not like she was complaining or anything but some of her social friends that she had met in her classes had started saying that he was being possessive, and of course getting her very angry to the point were she ended up yelling at them then apologizing later after she had a chance to cool down. One thing was for sure, they never mentioned him again. She exited out the front doors a surly expression on her face that said "Don't even try to fuck with me today." there seemed to be a crowd gathering around the flag pole laughing and pointing making her persona slip and a curious expression to come over her face. On the top of the flag pole hooked by his boxers was the jock that had raped her, screaming and crying for his mother several large bruises were visible and he had Rapist and Pervert all over his face and clothes, seemed to be written' in sharpie. A small breath by her ear and the words "I did that," caught her by surprise. She worried around seeing Merton smiling once again, relaxed and happy. "Well the hooking him by his care bear boxers and hoisting him up the flag pole thing…Tommy kicked his ass and Lori wanted everyone to know just what kind of guy he really was soooooo….this is the result." Jessica's smile grew very big as she bursted out in laughter. " you know Merton I never did get to thank you for the gift you gave me, I love it."

"Really?": she nodded. Suddenly very very glad she had a guy like him. " soo," he looked down at the ground as if afraid of her answer. "you'll go to the factory with me tonight?" she made him look at her as she said "Merton, how can I possibly refuse?"

"What do I wear? What do I wear!" Jessica was almost in a panic, as she searched her wardrobe , freaking out, Merton was going to pick her up in an hour to take her the factory and she was at a loss of what to wear. She finely ended up picking out a dress, that was black and red with a bodice that went very low covering her pelvic area, and the skirt was knee long with hard black lace underneath. Her black and red stockings where thigh high with a garter belt to hold them up, and she wore knee length bondage boots. She checked her hair and Makeup in mirror when she was done, her hair was up in piggy tails and held up in large clamps. The makeup over her eyes was black and she wore red lipstick, and a the necklace that Merton gave her around her neck. The result was quite breath taking, she grinned, even her concealer worked on the bruise that was on her eye. She couldn't see it at all! She grinned and quickly made poses in the mirror, giggling to herself. A sudden honk from outside brought her from entertaining herself, "Merton!" checking herself one more time in the mirror she quickly ran to the front door of her apt. Merton was leaning ageist his hurce, looking very sexy in a silk black button up and tight black leather pants. His eyes opened wide as she stepped out, standing up and walking over to her, not knowing what to say. "so?" she asked twirling about. "how do I look?"

"I-I-you-you look, amazing!" a large blush came over his face at his stutter. Jessica smiled and giggled walking up to him and kissing him on the lips lightly. "thanks, Merton. You look very nice as well," a big smile came over her face as she tried to get a peek at his ass in the leather. " Actually, you look more then nice, you look drop dead sexy!" Merton blushed and said nothing as he opened the side door for her. " so you own a hurse? that's so cool!" Merton flicked his shirt like he was brushing off dust. "I know," a large smile came over his face as they both got in the car. "how did you get it?"

"This retired mortician, sold it to me." Jessica looked at Merton with a quizzlely raised brow. "so their were actually dead bodies in this car?" Merton grinned wide in affirmation.

"isn't it great!" she looked in the back of it imagining all the dead bodies that had previously rested in it. She quickly wounded if it was haunted or something, but dismissed it. "yeah, that is pretty cool, sweet deal." Merton looked at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "what? Do I got something on my face?" Jessica quickly looked in her pocket mirror seeing nothing. "you're the most amazing and unusually girl I have ever met." Jessica blushed her eyes searching his for any underlying motives. "what do you mean?" he pulled up to the factory, and looked her straight in her eyes. "everyday something about you just makes me fall in love with you all over again." Jessica didn't know what on earth she should say.

"Merton, that was so sweet, I don't know what to say," he gently pulled her face closer to him as he said. "don't say anything." and closed the few inches with a soft kiss. Her lips felt on fire as he pressed his own ageist them, a soft tongue slowly licked the bottom of her lip, and Jessica opened her mouth catching it with her own. A small moan, escaped her lips as the kissed turned very passionate. Just then a loud "Thump!" on the roof of the hearse, made both of them jump. A frown came over her face at the sight of Tommy and Lori. Merton breathed a sigh of relief as he glared at them as well. "do u know what u guys just interrupted!" Jessica started to giggle, lowering her lashes she got close to Merton's face. "And just what DID they interrupt lover?" a large blush graced his cheeks as Jessica laughed, he was so innocent it was adorable! Together they stepped out of the Hearse, a slight grin on both of there faces as if they were cats who had just ate the canary, entering the factory with Tommy and Lori at there sides. It was bustling with life, people dancing, bowling, eating and talking. Jessica smiled a delighted smile, it looked like fun! Lori threw her hands up in the air childishly, "lets go bowling!" Jessica nodded in agreement so they headed to the bowling court suddenly rembering that she couldn't bowl! She started to panic, her breath coming in shallow. 'don't freak out Jessica!' she told herself ' It's just bowling'

' yeah,' said a harder part of herself ' he is goanna find out your a sucky bowler, so what? Who cares.' Jessica was mixed in-between wanting to impress him, and not trying to care what anyone thinks. She grabbed a sparkly purple ball, secretly liking the sparkles, and came up to the aisle, looking back at Merton. He smiled at her, urging her to go on. Jessica smiled weakly back, and pulled back her arm, and swung it forward trying to keep it straight, the ball rolled hard and fast almost instantly going to the gutter. Jessica felt so very small at that pitiful attempt, suddenly a warm body came behind her handing her the ball, wrapping his arms around her own, a soft whisper in her ear, Merton said "Hold the ball in front of you like this" he adjusted her hands as she blushed five shades of crimson. Never before did she feel so embarrassed, it seemed very strange to her. "now," he spoke again in the very soft voice making it hard to concentrate on what he was showing her. "Just pull back…..there u go, and as we swing up I want u to let go ok?" Jessica nodded as she watched both there arms swing back then up, barely able to remember to let go. The heavy ball slipped from her fingers and rushed down the aisle slower then before, going right down the center, and hitting all of the pins, knocking them down. Jessica's eyes were tightly shut, but opened at the sound, and widened in surprised, "I did it!" she turned around to realize she was still circled in Merton's arms, she looked up and smiled not quite embarrassed as before. "Thanks," The rest of the game went on un uneventfully, Jessica slowly mastered the game, coming in second. Finely all bowled out she asked Merton to dance, and he readily agreed with some excitement, she laughed as he dragged her on the dance floor. He started to dance doing the wave, the swim and other type of outdated dances, Jessica watched him and laughed, starting to dance in the rhythm of the music, she soon got lost in Merton's eyes.

"so….hungry……ah," the beautiful women looked up at a sign in the front of a building she had wondered into, excitement filling her,she gathered her remaining energy and walked in. She was a fool and she knew it to wait so long. Looking around she smiled 'Life!' she cried out in her head. 'Precious life!' she quickly straighten up putting on a seductive face she leaned against the nearby wall, her seductive magic, reaching its trundles out to find anyone, a short man, in blue jeans and a white shirt, slowly turned and walked toward her a cloudy expression on his face, his eyes slowly changing from a light brown color to a hard and gleamy black. "That's it," she whispered as he got near "come to me," she jerked his face close to hers, "now, give me Your soul!" her mouth come so close if u didn't look hard enough it would look like they were kissing. A white light, slowly transferred from his mouth to hers, and he slumped to the ground at her feet, looking this way and that she made sure no one saw. Luckily for her no one did. She stood up more straight now feeling very refreshed and looking it, she walked in the crowd, smiling that same seductive smile her eyes suddenly spotted a fast dancing man, with tall black spiky hair and doing what was referred to as the "Charleston." she thought, who knew, she really couldn't keep up with the times. But his life force! She breathed in deeply smelling his health, his life. She wanted him…no…it was more, she needed him, but not as food. No. she wanted be able to feed off of him always, she would make him her pet, her slave, he would be hers. She turned around and left the Factory, intent on having him, she would fallow him, and wait, oh how would she wait, she would wait forever if she had to.

**Cliff hanger! Muahahahahaha! Tell me what u think!**

**TBC**


End file.
